1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a recording apparatus.
2. Related Art
In a recording apparatus such as a large ink jet printer, there is a recording apparatus that feeds a sheet from rolled papers (recording mediums) which are mounted on a rolled paper mounting section and performs a printing through a medium path. The medium path of the recording apparatus described above is bent in accordance with a position relationship between a recording section that performs the printing and the rolled paper mounting section. In the middle of the medium path, for example, a pair of transport rollers that pinch the sheet in front of the recording section, and a pair of paper feeding rollers that feed the sheet to the pair of the transport rollers, are arranged.
When the pair of the transport rollers pinch and transport the sheet at the time of printing, there is a possibility that the sheet comes into contact with an inner face of an inner circumference side of the bent medium path. In this case, there is a possibility that a scratch occurs in a sheet face which faces the inner face of the inner circumference side. Moreover, in a case of feeding a new rolled paper, there is possibility that the sheet comes into contact with the inner face of an outer circumference side of the bent medium path. In this case, there is possibility that the scratch occurs in the sheet face which faces the inner face of the outer circumference side.
The problems described above are also present in various recording apparatuses without being limited to the ink jet printer.
Furthermore, since an image recording apparatus which is disclosed in JP-A-5-186078 is an apparatus that feeds a cut sheet, there is no consideration of the problems that occur in case of the rolled paper. In the image recording apparatus, the transport path is bent in order to prevent a jam of the cut sheet. Even in the apparatus, when a pair of resist rollers pinch and transport the cut sheet at the time of printing, since the cut sheet comes into contact with a paper guide, there is a possibility that the scratch occurs in the sheet face which faces the paper guide of the inner circumference side or the sheet face which faces the paper guide of the outer circumference side.